


on rhythm and blues

by alongwinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: "We cling to music, to poems, to quotes, to writing, to art, because we desperately do not want to be alone. We want to know we aren’t going crazy and someone else out there knows exactly how you’re feeling. We want someone to explain the things we can’t.”Or, five times you said “I love you” without words and one time Steve said it back.





	on rhythm and blues

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my tumblr, alongwinter. i posted this last valentine's day, and i'm just now posting it here. the songs referenced in the fic are linked in the roman numeral, but if links don't work, they're also listed in the end notes. enjoy!

[i.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr4sZoiWb2xE&t=NDE0ODExOTZmZDNkNTA5NjkwNGNjMjBjNDEyOWZkOTIyMWM3Y2I2NCxqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

Steve was aware you clung to music like your life depended on it, like the notes of the score and the pitch of the guitar were embedded in your blood, flowing free through the multitude of things you did. It was awe inspiring to him, finding music in everything, little specs of a tune in places he’d never imagined looking before. 

He heard it in the tempo of your heart when he got close to you, head against your chest as you took his weight as if it was nothing, letting him pretend to be small and sickly once more. Your breaths were a metronome, the steady inhale lulling him to sleep without fail. He admired it, admired you for showing him this side to yourself, and seeing him in return. 

“Listen to this one,” you said one day, pressing the earbud closer to his hand. He took it, adjusting it and pressing it into his ear. Leaning closer to you, he listened to the guitar strum. 

_You belong among the wildflowers_

He smiled, looking toward you. Your eyes were closed, fingers lightly tapping out the beat on your stomach.

_You belong in a boat out at sea_

He was lost in the tempo, the lull of the space between you both that he didn’t notice the song was over until you pulled the bud out of his ear, filling his senses with the quiet, dull hum of the refrigerator. 

“Did you like it?” You asked, kissing his arm and pulling yourself into a seated position. He nodded, watching you smile softly. The ice machine turned on, a rest in the score. You looked at his face, like you wanted him to say something, anything, but he came up short. 

The brightness in your eyes dulled a speck, and he felt like he missed something. 

[ii.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMTrKkqE9p1o&t=NTk2MDEyNDk1YmEwY2MzN2E4ZDgwMjczNTRiN2Q4ZGU5NjU5M2YzYixqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

The jet was on autopilot, letting Steve finally take a rest after the shit show of a mission he was coming back from. It was hard being such a prominent public figure when all he wanted to do was be normal. Normal job, normal life. But, now that he’s awaken in this century, he has even less of a chance of coming close to that life. 

Before you, he felt like a man lost at sea, bobbing in the waves the moon created. 

He sighed, pulling out his phone and opening the playlist you created for him. Clicking shuffle, he laid on the bench seats along the walls of the jet, letting the voices you chose lull him into relaxation. 

_Baby, baby, babe_

His foot automatically tapped out the beat, listening to the lyrics thoughtfully. He learned, early on, that you liked songs for a reason, each one causing a specific emotion to come about, or raise up a certain memory. He liked to guess which ones were which, but your playlist about him left him slightly confused. 

_I’m coming home to your tender sweet lovin’_

He thinks he’s starting to get it, starting to grasp and a thread of an idea, the feeling of  _need_ so strong as he aches to know what you’re trying to say. Then, Friday came through the speakers, interrupting his thought process as his location was near. Finally, he sighed, he was coming home. 

[iii.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8IJzYAda1wA&t=ODJjNGEwMDA4NWI4YWVkNTlkN2ZiNzAwYjVhMDY4MmI5NzhlMmIyYyxqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

“Dance with me?” You asked, walking toward the record player on your shelf. He had a beer in his hand, knowing he would get nothing from it, but liked the idea of holding one anyway. You always stuck to water, not wanting to enjoy something so mediocre when he couldn’t. It felt unfair, in some ways. 

_Give your heart and soul to me,_

He nodded and stood, grasping your hip in his palm as the other met your hand, swaying you from side to side. Steve sighed, lovestruck, spinning you around once more, placing a kiss on your temple. 

_And life will always be la vie en rose_

The trumpets picked up, your body falling into his arms in bliss. He looks down, seeing your face soft and open, pliant in ways you never were. Aching, he grasped your chin in his hand, his finger pulling your gaze up gently. Kissing you softly, lips open and damp, he gazed at you fondly. 

You looked back at him, and, yeah, he was starting to get it. 

[iv.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYKhYsp3uyGk&t=YWI1MTEyZjY3MWNhNzIwMjQ5ZGFhYTc0YTQwZDAyODhhMWVlZmE2YyxqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

“That hat isn’t hiding anything,” you stage whispered, winking at Steve as his cheeks flushed. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, a couple of people were well-aware of who was with you. 

“Shut up,” he hissed, pale skin pink and embarrassed.

“Come on,” you put the vinyl back on the shelf, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind you, “Let’s get out of here.”

“But, y-your records,” he said, feeling guilty and bothersome. 

You sighed, pulling out your keys and unlocking the car. Sliding into the driver's seat and turning the key, the song blared from the speakers until you reached for the control, letting the voice croon softly in the background. 

_She's gonna save me, call me baby, run her hands through my hair_

You twisted towards him as he got in and pulled his face closer to yours. He recognized the song from somewhere, remembering it was from his playlist. Kissing him once, twice, three times on the lips, you said, “I don’t care about the records, I know how uncomfortable it is for you when people stare. You’re more important than any music.”

_She’ll know me crazy, soothe me daily, better yet she wouldn’t care_

He nodded to himself, smiling softly at you. 

[v.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DvGJTaP6anOU&t=MDhhOWM1YWNhYmE2NTQ2ZjFkNTgzNTczMTYyY2M2ZWZmY2YwMGIwMyxqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

“Goddamnit, Steve!” You yelled, your voice an outlier to the tune in the background. He couldn’t bring himself to concentrate on it, though, your frustration bleeding through the atmosphere and into his own emotions. 

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea_

“What, you want me to apologize? He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat, sweetheart!” He growled to himself, hands fisting his jeans, “Those things he said, I just. Even if you weren’t my girl, no man’s got a right to your body.”

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be._

“I know, baby, but you can’t just go around doing shit like that! I know you were trying to help, but I promise, I can take care of myself, okay?”

He nodded, sullen and thoroughly chastised. You hated seeing him like this, knowing he was just trying to do the right thing. Feeling bad, you reached your hand out, grasping his in yours. 

“I get it, it’s frustrating. You fight enough in your work life, let me fight in our personal life. Yeah?”

He smiled softly, eyes fond and open, “Yeah, but no promises.”

“Oh, please,” You laughed, starting the car, “I wouldn’t expect one.”

[\+ i.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLcJm1pOswfM&t=Nzk4NTI3ZGQwMWY0MGFkYmEwMGI5ZmMyN2E5ZDU4M2I4MTdlY2ZjNCxqblF0SjJHRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGxaJ1yp5cXevtUPh-Ckdvg&p=http%3A%2F%2Falongwinter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170850533882%2Fon-rhythm-and-blues&m=1)

It was a normal Tuesday night, nothing special but blankets and Netflix. You were watching 10 Things I Hate About You, waiting for Steve to get his shit together and tell you what was wrong. 

He’d been acting strange all night, really evasive, as he hid something from your view each time you entered the room. You knew it was his sketchbook, and you trusted Steve more than anyone, so you weren’t really worried. 

That is, until he stepped outside your shared bedroom. 

The black leather book was clutched behind his back, his face already pinking from nerves. It was times like these when he looked every bit like a small man in a giant body. You loved him just the same. 

He stepped closer, holding it out to you, a certain page marked with his thumb, “Here, look at this.” 

Taking it from him gently, as you knew how special this was, you flip the book open. You gasped, looking down at the drawing with extreme caution, “Is, is this me?” 

It took your breath away, the way he captured the look on your face with perfect accuracy and a bit of something else. Tears gathered the longer you looked, because it was beautiful, a new perspective and way to see yourself. There was no way to describe how you were feeling, no song or melody was big enough to accurately portray the emotion welling in your chest. Your hand went to your mouth as you observed every slope and line of the pencil. 

The curve of your nose was perfect, and the dip of your chin wondrous. The quirk of your brow, immortalized, made you giggle slightly as your eyes moved to the look on your face. It looked like you, but it also looked like something out of a fairy tale, the way your eyes were lighting up and almost out of focus, like you were seeing something no one else could. They were wild in a happy way, lost in the sea of whatever you were feeling at the time. 

“Who else would it be?” He chuckled, looking less nervous now. You had a million questions, none of them right for the time, but one pressed closer and closer to your mouth until you had no option but to ask. 

“Why?” you whispered, almost afraid of the answer. 

“That’s the way you look at me. I just, I wanted you to know that I see you,” he whispered, brushing your hair from your forehead, “It took me an embarrassing amount of time, but I see what you’re trying to say. With the way you look at me, the music you show me. It all makes sense. And, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tom petty - wildflowers  
> leon bridges - coming home  
> louis armstrong - la vie en rose  
> hozier - jackie and wilson  
> elvis presley - can't help falling in love  
> frankie valli and the four seasons - can't take my eyes off of you


End file.
